1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to security devices for trailers including a hitch having a receiver and, more specifically, to a trailer hitch security device including an enclosure configured to restrict removal of the hitch receiver when the enclosure is closed and locked.
2. Background
There is a recognized need for providing security for trailers which are used for transportation and storage of a variety of goods. Trailers for domestic and light industrial applications typically include a hitch having a receiver for receiving a ball which is employed by a towing vehicle for moving the trailer. So long as the hitch is secured to a vehicle, the trailer may be locked directly to the vehicle thereby providing a degree of security. However, trailers may be left unattended, sometimes for extended periods of time, and once the trailer hitch is removed from the vehicle and the trailer left unattended, it becomes a potential target for theft or removal by unauthorized personnel.
This problem has been recognized by a number of inventors who have taken a variety of approaches to providing locks and other security devices for trailer hitches. Some of these solutions include modifying the trailer hitch itself to include a locking mechanism. In other cases, the security device is configured as a boot, sleeve or strap which is configured to fit over the trailer hitch, the security device including a lock or means for locking of the device to the trailer hitch.